Una historia Diferente
by Giselle12
Summary: ¿Crees que los mortifagos no sufren? Hermione Asteria Nott Granger es una sangre pura y ella al igual que muchos, sabe que esto no es cierto, Draco y su padre son la prueba de ello, y ningún Nott se quedara sentado mientras las personas que aman sufren, ellos lucharán para terminar la guerra, así tengan que traicionar a Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : ¿Crees que los mortifagos no sufren? Hermione Asteria Nott Granger es una sangre pura y ella al igual que muchos sabe que esto no es cierto, Draco y su padre son la prueba de ello, y ningún Nott se quedara sentado mientras las personas que aman sufren, ellos lucharán para terminar la guerra, así tengan que traicionar a Lord Voldemort.

 **Capítulo 1: Comienzo**

Era de noche, afuera lo que había comenzado con un aire inusualmente frío, se había transformado en una noche de tormenta, se encontraba en la sala de dibujo de la mansión Malfoy, todavía portaba su mascara, su capa y su cabello estaban empapados, observaba a través de la ventana el inmenso jardín, perdido en su pensamientos, sabía lo que sucedería en unos momentos, él había fallado,no, lo más acertado sería decir que se había negado, su misión era sencilla, el y otros cuantos mortifagos debían buscar a los padres de cualquier sangre sucia, torturarlos y después matarlos, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, localizaron fácilmente a los muggles y cumplieron con su misión, pero al inspeccionar la casa donde estos vivían, se llevó una sorpresa cuando en uno de los pisos superiores encontraron un pequeño bebé, estaba sentado en su cuna, tenía el cabello negro y unos grandes ojos azules que lo observaban, no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera de dolor ante su mirada, el niño no mostraba signos de miedo, solo los veía con curiosidad.

No pudo evitar compararlo con su hijo cuando era apenas un bebé con sus ojos azules igual de curiosos ante todo lo que lo rodeaba.

- _Vaya parece que aún nos falta una pequeña basura por limpiar-_ No podían dejar a nadie vivo, esas fueron las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, pero aun asi el no podia, ni queria alzar su varita contra el infante, si Dolohov estaba tan desquiciado para hacerlo, bien, que él lo hiciera, sin mirar a nadie se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación.

- _¿A donde crees que vas Nott?, tu trabajo aún no ha acabado_ \- La varita de Carrow apuntaba hacia su espalda

- _Mi misión era localizar, torturar y matar a dos muggles, yo ya he cumplido y si no quieres ser el siguiente en unirteles más te vale bajar tu varita Carrow ya que solo tienes el valor de atacar por la espalda_.-

Después de salir de la casa muggle espero diez minutos más hasta que todos salieron, Carrow sería el encargado de informar al Señor Tenebroso que la misión había sido un éxito, pero aún así todos los mortifagos debían reunirse en la mansión Malfoy, él se encontraba en la biblioteca tomando whisky de fuego, en lugar del gran comedor donde se supone sería la reunión, no tenía ganas de soportar la cara de idiota de Marcus Greengrass, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y la loca de Bellatrix entró sonriendo.

 _-Will, querido, Mi señor exige tu presencia en la sala de dibujo, Carrow le contó algo muy interesante ¿Te has vuelto blando?-_ y sin más Bellatrix salió riendo como desquiciada.

- _maldito Carrow-_ fue todo lo que pensó antes de levantarse del sillón y echar lo que quedaba de su whisky en la chimenea provocando que las llamas se avivaran, mientras salía de la biblioteca se volvió a poner su máscara, cuando llegó a la sala de dibujo no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que el Señor Tenebroso hiciera acto de presencia, el primer crucio lo hizo caer al piso, el segundo lo hizo gritar, el tercero le hizo sentir como miles de cuchillas se enterraban en su piel, en el cuarto sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar, con el quinto sentía que estaba siendo quemado en vida, y así continuó por más tiempo del que recordaba, conforme caía en la inconsciencia pensó en sus dos hijos, su pequeña Hermione y su campeón Theo, ambos eran su mayor orgullo, el último pensamiento fue para su amada esposa Asteria Granger.

Tenía la corta edad de once años cuando conoció a Asteria Granger una sangre pura proveniente de Europa, ese día lo recordaría toda su vida.

Comenzó en el expreso camino a Hogwarts, el compartimiento donde viajaba se encontraba vacío, ese día empezaría su primer año en el colegio de magia y hechicería, su familia era de las más antiguas en el mundo mágico, pertenecía a los sagrados veintiocho, desde que tenía uso de razón recibió una estricta educación, sus padres no eran magos afectuosos, siempre se encargaban de eventos sociales y los negocios, de el se encargaban los elfos domésticos, su deber era instruirlo en todos los ámbitos para que desarrollara un amplio conocimiento sobre todos los temás, y poder desenvolverse libremente en sociedad, nunca le molesto esto, amaba leer, y el conocimiento que esto le otorgaba, cuando había recibido su carta de Hogwarts no tardó en pedir a los elfos que compraran los libros de la lista para comenzar a leerlos, cuando su nana, que era una elfina de nombre Sury regreso del callejón Diagon, trajo consigo como regalo el libro de "Historia de Hogwarts", no pudo evitar abrazarla, los elfos siempre habían sido muy atentos y afectuoso con el, los apreciaba bastante, aunque enfrente de todos debía aparentar que eran seres inferiores, a su edad no comprendía el porqué de esto, a su parecer los elfos solo eran distintos a ellos físicamente, ya que de igual forma podian utilizar la magia, incluso ellos no necesitaban de una varita y eso le parecía lo más genial, después de leer la Historia de Hogwarts y conocer la historia de su familia, sabía que al llegar comería un banquete pero antes tendría que pasar por una ceremonia de selección y el al igual que todos sus ancestros pertenecería a la casa de las serpientes, estaba pensando en las altas expectativas que tenían sus padres sobre él cuando la puerta del comportamiento en la que solo él estaba se abrió y unos hermosos ojos azules lo miraron.

 _-Los demás compartimientos están llenos, puedo entrar?_ \- preguntó la joven que se asomaba desde el pasillo _-Adelante-_ fue todo lo que pudo decir en ese momento mientras observaba a esa niña, era muy bonita.

La joven sonrió mientras entraba y se sentaba frente a él - _Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Asteria Granger-_ dijo la joven mientras le extendía la mano en son de presentación.

 _-El gusto es mío, mi Lady, yo soy William Nott-_ en cuanto ella le extendió la mano él la tomó entre las suyas y besó el dorso de esta, su nana le había educado de tal forma que el se comportara como todo un caballero y esa era la mejor manera de saludar a una dama, de igual modo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, los Granger eran una familia sangre pura muy reconocida proveniente de Francia, tenían incluso mayor renombre que los Malfoy y manejaban diversos negocios, sabía que el matrimonio sólo tenía una heredera.

La niña sentada frente a él tenía un cuerpo esbelto, sus facciones delicadas, labios carnosos, un hermoso cabello marrón ondulado hasta la cintura y unos grandes ojos azules como el mar, sus pestañas eran infinitamente largas, su piel era blanca y al tocar su mano se dio cuenta que era sumamente tersa.

 _-¿Estás emocionado por el colegio?-_ preguntó ella con una sonrisa

- _No realmente-_ eso la sorprendió, ya que ella se moría de nervios y emoción _-¿Porqué?-_

 _-Mis padres esperan que sea el estudiante sangre pura modelo, yo solo quiero estar en el colegio sin la presión que significa ser un Nott y actuar como alguien superior que solo se interesa en la pureza de la sangre -_ Asteria no cabía en su asombro, toda su vida la había pasado entre familias de sangre pura que se aprovechaban de su apellido para conseguir las cosas, su familia le había enseñado desde la cuna a que era alguien superior y que debía despreciar a los hijos de muggles, sin embargo todas esas ideologías no eran suyas, ella creía que la sangre era igual y un apellido no significaba nada.

Pero ella siempre recordaba que esos pensamientos no debía compartirlos con ningún otro sangre pura y ahora frente a ella se encontraba el heredero Nott hablando como si no le importara, el estatus de la sangre, prácticamente se estaba condenando al desprecio de todos los magos con un alto sentido de la sangre, no estaba segura de cómo actuar, si él pensaba como ella sería un gran alivio pero si lo que decía era una broma y solo la estaba midiendo sería su fin si le contaba sus pensamientos, y estos llegaban a los oídos de su padre.

William observó como el hermoso rostro de Asteria se transformaba, la cálida sonrisa que ofrecía hace unos segundos ya no estaba, ahora sus labios formaban una línea recta muy tensa y sus ojos parecían mirarle de una manera nueva, el veía un pequeño destello de diversas emociones como confusión, admiración y esperanza, ocultos bajo un velo, que parecía frialdad, la máscara que solo un sangre pura acostumbrado a estar toda su vida entre cenas y bailes de estatus social podría mostrar y en ese momento lo entendió la heredera Granger compartía las mismas ideas que él.

Cuando él conocía a alguien solía sonreír con burla y adoptaba la postura de cualquier perfecto sangre pura, hablando y actuando con desprecio comportándose como un verdadero cabrón ganándose de esa forma el respeto de los demás, nunca supo cuál fue la razón que lo llevó a decirle a la heredera Granger sus verdaderos pensamientos, ya que ciertamente el solo quería pasar desapercibido, pero había algo en ella que lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, y le inspiraba confianza.

Asteria observó a William Nott sus ojos color miel parecían sinceros y hasta hace unos momentos su postura se volvió relajada como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y se sintiera aliviado, este se había recargado totalmente en el respaldo del sillón y su cabeza estaba inclinada de lado, unos cuantos mechones castaños de su rebelde cabello caían en su cara. ¿Debía creer lo que él decía?.

 _-No eres el único, que desea eso, en especial cuando eres el único heredero de tu familia -_ Lo había dicho ya, no había vuelta atrás.

Will estaba sorprendido a pesar de haber visto reflejados sus mismas ideas en Asteria no creyó que realmente lo fuera a aceptar y menos de una forma tan directa y casual como si hablara del clima, sin duda era valiente, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sincera se extendiera por toda su cara.

Durante el resto del camino hablaron y rieron sobre muchas cosas, lugares y personas, cuando la señora del carrito de los dulces apareció frente a su compartimiento les sonrió y les pregunto si gustaban algo. Will estaba por negarse pero al voltear a ver a Asteria noto que tenia ganas de probar algo pero no sabia decidir que, sin pensarlo mucho tiempo se levantó y compró un poco de todo, no quería ser ambicioso y dejar a los demás estudiantes sin poder comer alguna golosina antes de llegar a Hogwarts, cuando se volteo hacia su nueva amiga y le dijo que era una manera de celebración por su amistad, esta le sonrió mucho más amplio que las anteriores veces y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras le agradecia el detalle, nunca había tenido un amigo como Will.

Cuando Asteria se dio vuelta para escoger un pastel de calabaza, Will sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, en señal de que un sonrojo cubría su cara, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Ella sabía que Will había comprado los dulces cuando noto su indecisión, pero tenía el suficiente orgullo para aceptarlo, por eso había utilizado la celebración de su amistad como excusa, era una persona muy dulce,cuando tomo el pastel de calabaza volteo hacia donde estaba will para preguntarle qué escogería él, cuando noto que este seguía parado en la entrada con un sonrojo muy notorio, no entendía el porqué de esto, pero verlo de esa manera le habia hecho sentir cosquillas en su estómago.

Will al notar que Asteria lo observaba trató de recomponerse lo más rápido posible, carraspeando se acercó a tomar un par de grageas, y se quedó mirando por la ventana hasta que sintió que el calor se iba de su cara, a pesar de que ambos comían en silencio, era cómodo.

 _-Tengo una duda, tu familia es francesa ¿cierto?-_

 _-Si-_

 _-Perdona mi indiscreción, pero, ¿no hay otro colegio al sur de francia?-_

 _-No es ninguna indiscreción, y si, esta la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, originalmente yo estudiaria ahí, pero el año pasado tuvimos que mudarnos a Inveraray, en donde el castillo es nuestra residencia temporal, en julio recibimos mi carta de aceptacion a Hogwarts y mis padres decidieron que era la mejor opción-_

 _\- ¿Te hubiera gustado ir a Beauxbatons en lugar de Hogwarts?_

 _-No lo se… pero si puedo decirte que me hubiera gustado conocer la Academia, he escuchado muchas cosas fascinantes sobre ella, al igual que de Hogwarts, ¿sabías que Nicolas Flamel estudio en Beauxbatons?-_

 _-¿Nicolas Flamel?... ¿El alquimista creador de la Piedra Filosofal?-_

 _-El mismo, ¿Puedes creerlo?, Él y su esposa Perenelle se conocieron en Beauxbatons y en el centro del parque de la escuela se encuentra una fuente que tiene su nombre -_

 _-Eso es fascinante, y si te soy sincero no sabía nada sobre eso, ¿cómo es que tu te enteraste?, no es muy común obtener información sobre las escuelas de magia.-_

En esta ocasión fue el turno de Asteria de sonrojarse ya que esa informacion era como un pequeño secreto pasado de generacion en generacion en su familia, se supone no debia decirselo a nadie que no fuera un Granger.

 _-Mi madre me lo contó, toda la familia Granger, siempre ha estudiado en Beauxbatons, yo soy la primera que estudia en otro lugar, es algo así como una tradición familiar-_

 _-¿Tradición familiar?, no lo tomes a mal pero tu forma de pensar me da a enter que tu familia es todo menos tradicional…-_

 _-Mi familia tiene los ideales sangre pura demasiado presentes, pero hay excepciones…-_ La mirada de Asteria estaba perdida, su cara estaba volteada hacia la ventana, y su voz era seria al hablar.

- _Ninguna familia es perfecta ¿cierto? ni si quiera los sangre pura, rodeados de serpientes venenosas, luchando solo por poder, riqueza y estatus, no hay muchas personas en las que puedas confiar realmente, hay quienes a la primer oportunidad levantaran su varita contra ti-_

 _-es el único legado que puede dejar el pertenecer a los benditos Sagrados Veintiocho -_

 _\- tu familia no pertenece a los Sagrados Veintiocho, pero estoy seguro que tu situación es la misma-_

 _-Tienes razón…..-_ Asteria no pudo evitar sonreírle a Will, estaba segura de que no había otra persona con la que pudiera hablar de la misma forma que con él, contándole sus más profundos pensamientos sin temor a las consecuencias.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, mientras sonreian, cuando de pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió rápidamente, haciendo que ambos jóvenes brincaran en su asiento y por acto reflejo que Will sacará su varita apuntando hacia la persona que los había asustado.

 _-Hey …. Tranquilo… solo soy yo Will -_ En la entrada con las manos en alto y una sonrisa burlona se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio tan largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, su piel era pálida, y sus ojos eran de un color gris, Asteria pudo notar enseguida que era un sangre pura, alguien realmente orgulloso de serlo, por la forma en la que había hablado entendía que él y Will se conocian, pero cuando miro a Will este estaba serio, parecía distinto al amigo con el que solo hace dos minutos platicaba.

 _-Lucius-_

 _-Hombre, que cara, pareciera que no te da gusto verme-_

 _-Tenía la esperanza …-_ Lucius alzó ambas cejas ante ese comentario, conocía a Will desde que tenía memoria, su padre Abraxas y Cepheus Nott eran amigos desde el colegio,y él podía decir que Will como era su mejor amigo, no era el sangre pura más tradicional que conociera, pero aun así lo consideraba un hermano.

- _Estuve buscándote por horas y ¿así me recibes?, eres un amigo muy malagradecido William Nott-_

- _No seas dramático Lucius_ \- Will no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y reir, Lucius podía ser una serpiente muy venenosa, pero como amigo era una persona muy leal.

En ese momento fue cuando Lucius noto a la joven que viajaba en compañía de su amigo.

- _Lamento mis modales señorita, mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy, y le pido una disculpa por tener que soportar a la bestia aquí presente llamada William Nott, espero no la haya molestado-_ Asteria estaba sorprendida por la personalidad de Lucius pero aceptó la mano que él le ofrecía como saludo.

- _Mucho gusto joven Malfoy, mi nombre es Asteria Granger y creame que Will no fue ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, su compañía es de lo más agradable-_ le contesto mientras reía al ver la cara de asombro del heredero Malfoy, no sabía si se debía a su apellido o al hecho de hablar bien de Will, tal vez era una combinación de ambas, por su parte Will recordaba rápidamente todos los hechizos que había estudiado de los libros, para buscar el más doloroso y lanzarselo a su amigo por cabrón.

 _-¿La hechizaste, Will?, para que diga que tu compañía es agradable…. -_

 _-Crinus muto-_ para Will eso fue suficiente, lo siguiente que Lucius vio fue un rayo de luz blanca proveniente de la varita de Will, que le apuntaba directamente, decir que Asteria estaba sorprendida era poco el rubio cabello de Lucius, había cambiado y ahora era pelirrojo, mientras que Will mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha.

 _-Nott…. quita el hechizo… ya… parezco un Weasley-_ A Pesar de estar enfadado por la humillación que su amigo le hacía pasar, no podía evitar estar un poco sorprendido, estaba seguro que el hechizo no era sencillo de realizar, Nott era realmente inteligente.

Will no podía negar que disfrutaba joder a Lucius, pero decidió quitarle el hechizo antes de que otra persona lo viera y la venganza de este fuera peor, así que apuntando a su cara deshizo el hechizo.

- _No deberías hechizar a otros Will, te puede traer problemas en el futuro-_ le dijo Asteria, visiblemente tranquila, pero por dentro muy sorprendida por la destreza mágica de Wil.

Ninguno de los tres tuvo tiempo de decir algo, cuando tres jóvenes más entraron al compartimiento, cuando Will los reconoció, su rostro no reflejo ninguna emoción, lo cierto es que no le agradaban, en especial uno de ellos.

 _-Vaya Lucius, con que aquí estabas, te hemos estado buscando…. solo a ti-_ el joven que había dicho eso tenía ojos verdes y un cabello rubio oscuro, se podía notar claramente la hostilidad contra el joven Nott, cuando este hizo énfasis en Lucius, mientras veía a Will, con una mueca de desprecio.

- _También me da gusto verte Greengrass-_ Dijo Will con sarcasmo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, Marcus Greengrass era la persona a la que menos aprecio le tenía, y el sentimiento era recíproco, sus personalidades siempre chocaban, no lograban permanecer en un solo lugar sin discutir más de diez minutos, solo esperaba no tener que soportarlo en Hogwarts todo el tiempo o terminaria lanzandole un Avada Kedavra.

Lucius era consciente de la rivalidad entre ambos, pero a pesar de que Will era su mejor amigo, Marcus era el heredero de los Greengrass, ser cordial con él, podría darle en el futuro pases a muchos negocios, como el ministerio de magia, aunque siendo sinceros hasta el notaba su falta de inteligencia, era ambicioso, demasiado, y su familia no poseía grandes negocios, solo contaba con fuertes influencias, era poca cosa y aún tenía el descaro de creerse superior.

Marcus ignoró totalmente a Will y miró a la joven que se encontraba frente a él, quedó realmente sorprendido, no tenia interes en ninguna niña, pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar que era la niña mas bonita que había visto, solo esperaba que no fuera una mestiza o peor una sangre sucia, ya que de ser asi no tendria ningun interes para el.

- _Oye tu… ¿Eres sangre pura?-_ preguntó dirigiéndose a la joven

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con muchos ideales sobre la sangre, Asteria había recibido una educación impecable y la forma en la que el tal Greengrass se había dirigido hacia ella le demostraban su falta de modales, y su postura en el mundo mágico, si ella no era sangre pura no era digna de su atención, y sinceramente ella tampoco quería relacionarse con él, por lo que sin pensar por mucho tiempo le contestó.

 _-¿Que es un sangre pura?-_ tanto Lucius como Will miraron con total asombro a Asteria y a la cara de total inocencia que puso, como si realmente no tuviera conocimiento del tema, por el contrario Marcus la miro de arriba hacia abajo con total desdén, esa bruja ni siquiera tenía conocimiento del tema, lo que indicaba que era una sangre sucia, ignorando a Will y Asteria se dirigo hacia Lucius antes de salir del compartimiento.

- _Estamos en los compartimientos delanteros Lucius, espero te reúnas con nosotros lo que queda de viaje, Goyle, Crabbe, vamonos-_

 _-Y mi primera impresión sobre él…...es que es un idiota-_

 _-Lo es- contestaron Will y Lucius al mismo tiempo_

 _-Lo siento Will, pero iré con él, sabes que debo ser lo más cordial posible, nos veremos en Hogwarts, con su permiso señorita Granger, fue un gusto conocerla, cuide a este idiota en mi lugar-_ Lucius sonrió mientras salía

- _Parece que Lucius no quiere ir, ¿entonces por que va?-_

 _-Intereses políticos, cuando Lucius se haga cargo de las empresas Malfoy quiere tener todas las conexiones posibles, sabes como es el mundo mágico….-_

 _-Entonces… ¿Lucius Malfoy no comparte tus pensamientos sobre la sangre?-_

 _-Lucius es mi mejor amigo, pero no, el tiene una obsesión con la pureza de la sangre-_

Asteria asintió con entendimiento ante eso, ella y Will eran rarezas en el mundo mágico y ambos sabían que no era buena idea compartir sus pensamientos con cualquiera.

Después de un tiempo en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, decidieron retomar su plática y sin mencionar a los jóvenes que habían llegado a romper su burbuja, el tiempo pasó volando y cuando se dieron cuenta habían llegado al pueblo de Hogsmeade, al bajar del tren, todos los de primer año debían tener sus túnicas puestas y se dirigieron hacia los botes que los llevaron al castillo por medio del lago.

Al llegar al castillo, los hicieron pasar a una pequeña cámara, en donde tenían que esperar antes de ser elegidos para sus casas, cuando pasaron al Gran Salón, un viejo sombrero estaba sobre un banco frente a todos y una profesora con una gran pergamino comenzó a llamarlos en orden alfabético, por sus nombres.

 _-Asteria Granger-_

Asteria estaba nerviosa, no solo había sido la primera, sino que también estaba frente a todo el colegio, pero como la sangre pura que era, se irguió y con paso tranquilo caminó, hasta sentarse delicada y correctamente en el banco, Will que había notado eso no pudo evitar sonreír, pero cuando el sombrero seleccionador no tardó más de unos segundos en gritar su decisión, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!-

Cuando la mesa de gryffindor estalló en gritos, Asteria se paró rápidamente para sentarse con la que sería su nueva casa, Will solo la observo durante un momento, mientras un nudo se formaba en su pecho, uno por uno fueron llamados, tal como esperaba, Lucius, el idiota de Marcus y los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle fueron sorteados en Slytherin.

 _-William Nott-_

Cuando el sombrero tocó su cabeza, empezó a escuchar su voz.

 _-Tienes una mente prodigiosa, una lealtad increíble hacia las personas que amas, veo coraje, pero sobre todo una gran astucia para lograr todo lo que te propongas… si... ya se donde te pondré-_

 _-¡SLYTHERIN!-_

Will se paro rápidamente y tomó asiento junto a Lucius, al voltear pudo notar como dos ojos azules lo miraban con tristeza y el nudo que se había formado en su pecho anteriormente comenzaba a agrandarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Historia**

Se encontraba sentado a las orillas del lago, leyendo, ya había pasado un mes desde la ceremonia de selección en Hogwarts, cuando sus padres se enteraron de la casa a la que había sido seleccionado, le enviaron una escoba nueva como regalo y un caja de ranas de chocolate, luego del banquete, los prefectos habían conducido a los alumnos nuevos hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, la sala común de slytherin se encontraba bajando las escaleras del pasillo de las mazmorras, extendiéndose parcialmente por debajo del Lago Negro, los sillones eran de cuero negro, las sillas y mesas de madera tallada, cubiertas con finos y elaborados manteles, las habitaciones eran compartidas, había tres estudiantes por habitación, Lucius tuvo que compartir la habitación con los trogloditas de Corvus Goyle y Lacerta Crabbe, su caso había sido totalmente diferente, debido al número de estudiantes, a él le había tocado una habitación individual y muy alejada de Greengrass, tenía mucha suerte.

 _-¿En que piensas?-_ Una dulce voz a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando miro a los ojos azules de Asteria le sonrió dulcemente, a pesar de las casas a las que habían sido asignados Will decidió que no quería alejarse de su nueva amiga, por lo que contra todo pronóstico, y el asombro de todos mantenía una gran amistad con la leona de sangre pura.

 _-Pensaba en lo rápido que ha pasado un mes-_

 _-Dimelo a mi, cuando menos nos demos cuenta estaremos en epoca de examenes-_

Will rió ante ese comentario, en el poco tiempo que conocía a Asteria había notado que poseía una inteligencia envidiable, digna de un ravenclaw, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía una obsesión con estudiar los temas de clases hasta quemarse las pestañas.

 _-Tranquila, mi lady, para eso todavía falta tiempo-_

 _-No entiendo como no puedes preocuparte-_ le dijo Asteria con el ceño fruncido y una mirada severa

- _Fácil….mi memoria, a diferencia de otras, es prodigiosa…_ -

- _¿Perdón?-_ Asteria no entendía muy bien a qué se refería Will con ese comentario, pero le había sonado a insulto.

 _-Te perdono-_ Will le sonrió descaradamente a su amiga, sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir, pero un segundo después recibió un puñetazo en el hombro.

- _Hey! …. ¿Que no se supone eres una dama, porque me golpeas?-_

 _\- Soy una dama con muy buenos modales, joven Nott….. pero ante todo soy tu amiga y aveces es necesario golpearte para que no te pases de listo conmigo, ahora explicame eso de que tu memoria es "prodigiosa" -_

Will se había quedado con la boca abierta, joder, Asteria Granger realmente era única, ¿que mujer se atrevería a golpearlo con tal de mantenerlo a raya?, aunque no se lo dijera era realmente divertido pasar sus días junto a ella.

 _\- Tengo memoria Eidética-_

 _-¿Eidética?... espera, ¿quieres decir que tienes la habilidad de recordar cualquier cosa que hayas visto u oído muy detalladamente?_

 _-Exactamente, mi Lady…. esa es la razón por la que no me preocupan los exámenes, el hecho de presentarme a las clases y poner atención me garantiza que podré recordar hasta el último detalle-_

 _-Pero, si faltas a clases tu memoria no podrá ayudarte-_

 _-Bastará con leer los apuntes sobre ese dia, o investigar el tema en los libros -_

Asteria analizo todo lo que Will acababa de decirle y llegó a una conclusión que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

 _-Eso no es nada justo-_

Will estalló en carcajadas, por más que Asteria hubiera intentando sonar seriamente indignada ante la idea, había sonado como una niña malcriada que no obtenía lo que quería.

 _-Vaya, pero que señorita tan hermosa esta aqui-_

Will dejo de reir enseguida y a Asteria la recorrio un escalofrio, ambos conocían muy bien esa voz.

 _-Greengrass-_ Decir que Will estaba furioso era poco.

Desde la ceremonia de selección Marcus Greengrass se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido en el expreso de Hogwarts, ya que había escuchado el apellido de Asteria cuando la habían llamado, y al darse cuenta de quién era y que Will parecía ser su único amigo, había dedicado el último mes a cortejarla, mandandole joyas, llenándola de invitaciones para comer juntos, e intentando acercarse a ella lo más posible.

Asteria estaba con los pelos de punta, Greengrass parecía estar en cualquier lugar al que fuera, su presencia comenzaba a fastidiarla, por más que intentaba ser amable y rechazar cordialmente sus invitaciones, parecía que no entendía, además estaba el hecho de que cada vez que Greengrass se acercaba a ella solia decir algo malo sobre Will, queriendo meter su venenosa lengua en su amistad, agradecia que Will siempre estaba cerca para alejarla de Marcus, por su parte Will comenzaba a pensar seriamente en desaparecer a Marcus, el hecho de que intentara a poner a su amiga en su contra, le molestaba más de lo que había imaginado, el último mes había hecho todo lo posible por ignorar su presencia, pero el idiota no entendía lo que significaba una negativa.

 _-Asteria ¿me darías el placer de dar un paseo conmigo?-_ Marcus le dedicó la sonrisa más resplandeciente que tenía y Will frunció el ceño ante la invitación.

- _Me temo, joven Marcus que eso no es posible, en estos momentos tengo la mejor compañía junto a mi-_

Marcus borró su sonrisa y miró a Will con desdén, no lograba entender cómo era posible que Asteria Granger, una joven dama con tanto prestigio, lo rechazara, y prefiriera a Will como acompañante, por encima de él, era totalmente descabellado, un escándalo, un ultraje, a su parecer Will no era más que un sabelotodo con buen apellido, no soportaba la idea de perder ante él, por esa razón estaba tan encaprichado con Granger, no se rendiría hasta lograr separar a los dos amigos.

- _Yo no estaría tan seguro en catalogar a Nott como la mejor compañía-_ Dicho eso Marcus se dio la vuelta y desapareció con rumbo al castillo.

 _-Solo a pasado un mes desde que estamos aquí y ya no lo soporto-_

 _-Dimelo a mi, yo he tenido que soportarlo durante cuatro años-_

 _-¿Como lo has logrado?, yo siento que si me vuelve a enviar cualquier clase de joya hallaré la manera de ahorcarlo con ella o enterrarselo en el lugar que le resulte más doloroso-_

 _-Creeme que pagaría cualquier precio con tal de ver eso en primera fila, básicamente solo he tenido que ignorarlo, y ayudaba el hecho de que a mi no me cortejara-_ Will termino de decirle mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Asteria le frunció el ceño, hasta ahora siempre había logrado devolverle las joyas a Marcus de la manera más amable que podía, porque ella sabía que no era más que un capricho de Marcus Greengrass.

 _-No me gusta que me mande joyas-_

 _-¿Si yo te regalo joyas también las rechazarias?-_

Asteria se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, pero después de considerarlo un momento le sonrió a Will y le dijo.

 _-Si tu me regalaras joyas, las usaría encantada-_

Will asintió mientras sonreía y regresaba la vista hacia su lectura, después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Más rápido de lo que ambos jóvenes se esperaban, el tiempo comenzó a pasar, la mayoría de las veces desayunaban juntos, en la mesa de slytherin, al principio muchos se habían molestado y susurraban cada vez que pasaba, los que expresaban más su molestia eran los de cursos más avanzados, que tenían una gran rivalidad con las demás casas o las veían mal, el ejemplo más claro fue Rodolphus Lestrange, un obsesionado y trastornado sangre pura de quinto año, pero después de un tiempo los slytherin parecieron entender que apesar de que Asteria pertenecía a Gryffindor, esta no se relacionaba con ninguna persona aparte de William Nott, y en algunos casos la habían visto incluso platicar con Lucius, por eso cuando lo analizaron mejor se dieron cuenta que no había mucho por que despreciarla, ya que a pesar de la elección del sombrero seleccionador, ella era una sangre pura, bien educada, con un apellido de renombre en el mundo mágico, después de desayunar, Will acompañaba a Asteria a su primer clase y él se dirigía a la suya, las clases en las que coincidían, solían sentarse juntos, en la tarde hacían juntos los deberes en la biblioteca por si alguno tenia algun problema, pudieran ayudarse mutuamente, después si tenían tiempo, salían a dar un paseo, mientras platicaban sobre su día o sus familias, a la hora de cenar regresaban al gran salón y comían en la mesa de Slytherin, los fines de semana se levantaban más tarde, pero Will iba a buscarla a su sala común y se dirigían al comedor después de desayunar iban a la biblioteca todo el día hasta terminar sus pendientes, y en domingo dormían hasta tarde, y hacían lo que quisieran.

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron, Asteria, Will y Lucius se encontraban sentados en uno de los compartimentos del expreso de Hogwarts que los llevaría de regreso a la estación de king's cross, para ver a sus familias.

 _-Mi familia piensa hacer una reunión con los magos más importantes del mundo mágico, planean invitar incluso al ministro de magia-_ Dijo Lucius

- _¿Cena de navidad en la mansión Malfoy? no es ninguna novedad-_ Comentó Will mientras comía una varita de regaliz

 _-No lo decia por ti, se lo decía a ella, la familia Granger también está invitada-_

 _-oh…. muchas gracias Lucius, será todo un honor asistir-_

 _-No solo es una cena, también suelen hacer un baile-_ Le dijo Will a Asteria mientras la veía burlonamente

- _¿Y qué hay de malo con eso?-_

 _-Que si aceptas bailar, debes tener cuidado con quien lo haras, como la familia Granger se acaba de mudar de Francia, mi padre Abraxas, me comento que buscan nuevos socios para expandir sus negocios, y qué mejor manera que ver las relaciones sociales de su hija-_

 _\- En pocas palabras, no seremos los unicos jovenes en la cena, casi todos los alumnos que has visto de slytherin estaran ahí, incluidos Greengrass, Goyle, Crabbe, y Lestrange -_ Will le mandó una mirada significativa a Asteria, y entonces ella lo entendió.

 _-Quieren decir que si aceptara bailar con Greengrass, ¿mis padres considerarian a su familia como socios en potencia, y me vería obligada a convivir con el?-_

- _Si-_ contestaron Will y Lucius al mismo tiempo.

 _-Rayos…escúchenme bien, ni se les ocurra a ninguno de los dos dejarme sola durante ese dichoso baile-_ Asteria les lanzo la mirada más amenazadora que tenía.

 _-Sabes que de mi parte no habrá ningún problema-_ Will le dijo

- _Por mi parte, no estaría tan seguro, soy un Malfoy, por esa razon tambien sere un anfitrión, estaré ocupado atendiendo a todos los invitados, pero me asegurare de bailar contigo sin ningún problema_ \- Lucius lo decía en serio, no solo era el hecho de que la joven Granger se hubiera vuelto su amiga, tener conexiones empresariales con su familia era un gran movimiento para la fortuna Malfoy.

Asteria le lanzó una mirada de reproche pero no dijo nada más, el resto del camino hablaron sobre lo que harían en vacaciones, aparte de la cena de Navidad en la mansión Malfoy, Will se quedaría en su mansión, Asteria viajaría a Francia y Lucius iría a Venecia.

Cuando el expreso llegó a la estación los tres jóvenes salieron a ver a sus familias, Abraxas Malfoy se encontraba rodeado de varios magos, por lo que Lucius se acercó a él sin hacer ruido, Asteria se despidió de Will al ver a lo lejos a su madre, mientras que el la veía irse una tímida voz le habló a su lado.

- _Joven amo, ¿espera algo?-_

Will sintió que el corazón se le salía por el susto, a lado suyo estaba su nana Sury, cuando se calmó, noto que la pequeña elfina lo miraba con interés, la había extrañado mucho, pero no podía abrazarla hasta que estuvieran en la mansión.

-No es nada, vámonos-

Tomó la mano que la pequeña elfina le ofrecía y ambos desaparecieron, sintió como su cuerpo era jalado, no era la primera vez que hacia una desaparición, pero aun asi la sensacion le revolvia el estomago tanto como la primera vez, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba fuera de los terrenos de la mansión Nott, la mansión poseía defensas para evitar que cualquier intruso entrara, la mansión Nott se encontraba alejada de la civilización, escondida en el centro de un extenso bosque, la propiedad estaba cercada por grandes muros y la entrada principal eran un par de rejas de cuatro metros de altura, el patio frontal era extenso, cubierto de flores de distintos colores y tipos, le daban a la mansión la sensación de vida, a la mitad del gran patio se extendía un camino hecho de mármol, que llevaba a dos escaleras, una a cada lado de la mansión, ambas conducían a la puerta para acceder al interior de la mansión.

Una vez que Sury se adentro al recibidor de la mansión cargando con su equipaje, por encima de su cabeza con ayuda de la magia, y el siguiendola le preguntó.

 _-¿Mis padres se encuentran en la casa?_

Sury volteo a verlo y con un chasquido de sus dedos el equipaje desaparecio.

 _-No joven amo, los amos salieron ayer por la tarde, a España y regresarán hasta la siguiente semana-_

En cuanto Sury terminó de hablar Will no tardó en arrodillarse y abrazarla.

- _Te extrañe mucho, nana, tengo tanto que contarte-_

La pequeña elfina le devolvió el abrazo, y empezó a llorar, emitía pequeños gemidos, ella trabajaba para la familia Nott desde que la ama había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada, su embarazo fue muy riesgoso, por eso la contrataron, cuando Will nació, ella fue la encargada de sus cuidados desde el primer segundo, la ama no parecía tenerle mucho aprecio a su hijo ya que debido a las complicaciones, ella ya no podia tener mas hijos, Sury había visto crecer a Will, era un niño tan bueno con ella, nunca se había separado de él, y cuando entro a Hogwarts no había tenido ninguna noticia sobre el, los amos no comentaban nada, lo unico que sabia era que había logrado entrar a Slytherin, por esa razón los amos la habían enviado a comprarle una escoba de regalo.

Después de un rato , Will se separó de Sury y esta se limpio los restos de lágrimas con su manos.

 _-El joven amo me contara todo lo que quiera después de asearse y comer-_ le dijo mientras le sonreía y se retiraba a la cocina, Will asintió y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Tal y como Sury le dijo se aseo y comió, cuando terminó se fue a la biblioteca y la llamó para que se sentara, entonces comenzó a contarle todo….. desde el expreso en donde conoció a Asteria, su conversación, sus opiniones, la casa en la que fue seleccionada, sus encuentros con Marcus, su relación con los otros miembros de Slytherin, sus clases y sus profesores.

Sury escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su niño le decía, y sobre todo admiró el brillo que había en su mirada cada vez que mencionaba algo sobre la joven Granger, deseaba con todo su corazón que esa niña realmente fuera como Will la describía, le hacía falta una compañía como la de ella, a pesar de que el joven Malfoy era el amigo más antiguo de Will, no confiaba en él, su obsesión con la sangre pura, sus ideales, y sus actitudes con los demás, estaba segura que todo eso le traería desgracias a la familia Nott.

 _-... La veré en una semana en el baile de navidad en la mansión Malfoy, me gustaría poder regalarle algo por navidad, ¿podrías ayudarme a conseguir algo adecuado para ella, nana?...-_

 _-Será un honor, joven amo,Sury se encargará-_

 _-Gracias nana-_

 _-No joven amo, no agradezca, Sury lo hace con gusto, a Sury le gusta servir a la familia Nott-_

 _-Y a mi me alegra que estés con nosotros nana-_

Sury era muy feliz cuando Will le decía cosas como esas, pero sabía que no era correcto, muchos elfos domésticos sufrían con sus familias, la familia Nott no la maltrataba, ni la humillaba, los señores solo le daban órdenes y por lo general actuaban como si no existiera, después de todo, esa era la función de cualquier elfo domestico, en cambio el joven amo siempre había sido distinto con ella, solía regañarla cuando ella lloraba por que el joven amo le hacia alguna clase de cumplido, ella no quería que el joven amo se enojara con ella, por eso solía atenderlo y retirarse a llorar alas cocinas, en donde no la escucharía.

 _-¿Necesita algo más joven amo?-_

 _-No nana, es todo por hoy, puedes irte a descansar-_

Sury asintió y en un segundo desapareció, Will se quedó mucho más tiempo en la biblioteca, pensando en todo lo que pasaría cuando sus padres regresaran de España, conforme las horas avanzaron, el callo en un profundo sueño, y cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontraba en el sillón de la biblioteca con una frazada tapandolo, y sonrió, ese detalle era de Sury.

Las vacaciones empezaron a transcurrir lentamente, todos los días recibía cartas de Lucius, diciéndole lo fastidioso que era la organización del baile, no podía evitar reírse de la mala suerte de su amigo, en el fondo lo compadeció, un poco, pero nunca se lo diría, Asteria le había escrito en una ocasión diciendo que regresaría con su familia a Francia unos días, pero volverian para la cena de navidad de los Malfoy, cuando sus padres regresaron de España, casi no hablaron, le dijeron que irían al baile de Abraxas Malfoy, y cuán importante era asistir a eventos sociales como ese, después de eso no volvieron a tener comunicación.

El dia del baile fue todo un éxito, sus padres estaban más que complacidos cuando bailo toda la noche con la heredera Granger, solo en una ocasión Lucius bailo con ella por un corto tiempo, aprovecho ese momento para ver a los otros invitados, y no le sorprendió ver las caras de los hermanos Carrow, Amycus y Alecto, la familia Lestrange, algunos miembros de la familia Black, como Orion y Walburga Black, que eran los padres de dos niños llamados sirius y regulus, Cygnus Black y su esposa Druella Rosier, padres de tres niñas, la mayor se llamaba Bellatrix, una joven extremadamente guapa con un largo cabello negro, por supuesto era Slytherin, iba en tercer año, su actitud con los hijos de muggles, era la razón por la que prefería mantener su distancia con ella, no era como los demás sangres puras, ella llevaba sus creencias a otro nivel, casi demencial, simplemente no confiaba en ella, por otro lado su hermana Andrómeda, era muy parecida a ella físicamente, a excepción del color de cabello, el cual era de un castaño oscuro, también era Slytherin, solo era un año mayor que él, iba en segundo, la había visto en más de una ocasión en compañía de un chico llamado Edward Tonks, un nacido de muggles, pero ella lo mantenía en secreto y no sería él quien la delatara ante su loca familia o cualquier otro, la última hermana se llamaba Narcissa, no la conocía y no estaba en el baile, ella entraría el siguiente año a Hogwarts.

Del lado contrario del salón se encontraba Lacerta Crabbe, Corvus Goyle y Marcus Greengrass, este último lo veía con un odio infinito, Asteria lo había rechazado frente a todos, para bailar con él, razón por la que no había logrado borrar la sonrisa de su cara durante toda la noche.

Cuando terminó la noche y todos debían regresar a sus respectivas casas, el se acerco a Asteria y le beso la mano.

 _-Buenas noches, Mi Lady, nos veremos en Hogwarts en unos dias-_

Asteria estaba roja a mas no poder, no era la primera vez que Will le decía de esa forma, ni que le besara la mano, pero en esta ocasión lo había hecho frente a sus padres y otros magos importantes de la sociedad, y todos los miraban, el señor Granger observó atentamente a Will y a la familia Nott y tras un segundo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y sonrío con satisfacción.

 _-Espero nos veamos pronto joven Nott-_ le dijo el señor Granger

 _-Será todo un honor y un placer señor Granger-_ contestó Will mientras le daba un firme apretón de manos, y luego se dirigió a la señora Granger.

- _Fue un placer haberla conocido señora Granger, Asteria sacó su belleza-_ y le beso el dorso de la mano.

 _-Me alegra que Asteria tenga una muy buena amistad con usted, un joven de una familia y modales impecables-_

Will le sonrió de la forma más encantadora que pudo, mientras le agradeció el cumplido, una vez que los Granger se retiraron, Will regreso a lado de sus padres y se despidieron de los anfitriones y los demás invitados, cuando llegaron a la mansión Nott, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, sus padres le preguntaron sobre Asteria, que tan buena era su amistad, desde cuando había comenzado, y porque no les había dicho nada, él contesto lo mas tranquilo que pudo todas las preguntas, cuando su padre supo que Asteria pertenecia a Gryffindor, hizo una mueca y la duda apareció en su cara, su madre al notarlo, le pregunto quien mas era amigo de ella, a lo que respondió que nadie solo él y Lucius, y que se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin, con esa respuesta Cepheus Nott estaba más que satisfecho, y sin preguntarle nada más a Will lo mandaron a dormir a su habitación.

 _-¿Que piensas Cepheus?_

 _-Los Granger son una familia muy antigua, todos sangre pura, lo mejor es acercarnos más a ellos-_

 _-Estoy de acuerdo, incluso podemos ver cómo mejora la relación entre nuestros hijos durante estos años-_

 _-Los señores Granger han de pensar lo mismo-_

 _-No los culparia, la unión entre nuestras familias sería lo mejor-_

Una vez que Will subió a su habitación, Sury apareció ante él haciendo una reverencia.

 _-No hagas eso, nana, ¿Estás lista para llevarle a Asteria el regalo?_

 _-Si joven amo, Sury ya envolvió el regalo-_ Dijo mientras le enseñaba una pequeña cajita plateada, rodeada de un listón rojo, Wil sonrió y asintió

 _-Espera hasta que mis padres se vayan a dormir-_

 _-Como ordene joven amo-_ Sury estaba por irse cuando Will la llamó

 _-Nana, gracias por ayudarme-_

 _-Lo que sea por mi joven amo-_ Dijo Sury mientras desaparecía

La mañana siguiente, después de la cena de navidad en la mansión Malfoy, Asteria despertó en su cama, cuando uno de los elfos domésticos fue a llevarle el desayuno, diciéndole que sus padres habían salido y regresarian en la tarde.

 _-Señorita, una elfina trajo esto, para usted, de parte del joven Nott-_ dijo mientras le entregaba una cajita plateada, Asteria se sorprendió y tomó rápidamente el regalo, cuando iva a abrirlo recordó la presencia del elfo y le ordenó retirarse, quitó la envoltura de la forma más delicada que pudo, y cuando abrió la caja encontró un pulsera de cristal, con pequeños rubíes y esmeraldas en el centro formando un corazón, la pulsera era hermosa y discreta, grabado en el broche de plata estaba el escudo de la familia Granger, ella sonrió con cariño e inmediatamente se puso la pulsera.

Días después las vacaciones terminaron y regresaron a Hogwarts, el tiempo comenzó a pasar, dando lugar a los años, las cosas entre Will y Asteria mejoraron aún más si eso era posible, la amistad se transformó, y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta estaban perdidamente enamorados, la rivalidad entre Marcus y Will creció más cuando Greengrass declaro estar enamorado de Asteria y esta lo rechazó, diciéndole que su novio era Will, Will se hizo amigo de Narcissa Black, y la ayudó para que Lucius se fijara en ella, pero no fue muy necesaria su ayuda, Lucius ya se había fijado en Narcissa y la adoraba como a nadie, Will se convirtió en cazador en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, en prefecto y después en premio anual, a mediados del sexto año las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, todo inició con el escándalo de la familia Black, Andromeda se había escapado y casado con Ted Tonks, despreciando los ideales de su familia, como resultado de eso los Black comprometieron a sus dos hijas, Bellatrix con Rodolphus Lestrange y a Narcissa con Lucius, luego empezaron los rumores sobre un mago reclutando sangre puras, Lucius comenzó a juntarse con Goyle, Crabbe, Bellatrix y Rodolphus, su ambición creció y dejo de pasar tiempo con él, mientras que el tuvo que compartir habitación con dos alumnos más, Severus Snape, y Regulus Black, ambos eran jóvenes, pero bastante maduros para su edad, de alguna forma se sentía identificado con ellos, Severus era un joven de segundo y estaba enamorado de una nacida de muggles de Gryffindor, y Regulus a pesar de estar en primer año se comportaba como todo un hombre de sociedad, el admiraba a su hermano mayor, Sirius, pero este pertenecia a Gryffindor y eso en la familia Black no era bien visto.

Por su parte Asteria formó también una amistad con Narcissa, y Andrómeda Black, pero cuando esta última se casó con Tonks decidieron que mantendrían su amistad en secreto y con toda la discreción posible para que Asteria no sufriera las mismas consecuencias de repudio que Andrómeda, Asteria se convirtió en prefecta, y de esta forma logró hacerse amiga de personas muy interesantes, como Frank Longbottom, una niña llamada Alice, Lily Evans, e incluso de la casa de Ravenclaw hizo amistad con una joven muy fascinante de largo y ondulado cabello rubio con ojos grises, llamada Pandora y un chico de extraño cabello blanco y piel pálida, llamado Xenophilius Lovegood.

Faltaban dos meses para terminar su último año en Hogwarts, cuando lo inevitable sucedió, la familia Granger y Nott realizaron un acuerdo en donde comprometieron a sus dos hijos en matrimonio, esto no hizo más que alegrar a Will y a Asteria los cuales esperaban ese compromiso desde hace mucho tiempo, la noticia corrió rápidamente y ambos fueron felicitados por sus amigos, deseandoles lo mejor, ellos sólo deseaban una larga y feliz vida juntos, la boda ocurrió unos meses después de la graduación y hasta ese momento ambos eran realmente felices.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos comenzaba a reclutar seguidores, para dar inicio a una era de terror y violencia.


End file.
